


The Shuzen Family's Sexual Escapades

by balthasar00



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Anal, Boobjob, Bukkake, Cock Worship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Feet, Fetish, Food Sex, Foot Fetish, Foot Insertion, Footinsertion, Footjob, Friends With Benefits, Futa, Futanari, Gangbang, Genderbending, Golden shower, Herm, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Multi, Oral, Orgy, Other, PWP, Paizuri, Pee, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rule 63, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome, Urination, Watersports, Yuri, ashikoki, blowjob, dickgirl, foot, hermaphrodite, moresome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rosario + Vampire girls and a genderbend Tsukune living in an all-futanari world, with sex basically being the only thing happening in this story; Moka and her relatives at the story's center. A definite PWP story, the only plot being the reasons why the girls fuck each-other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akua's Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be AU(no shit Sherlock, as if the futanari world wouldn't make that obvious), so I'll be naming the things which are different besides the whole futanari thing.
> 
> \- The academy is led by Ruby as its headmaster instead of Mikogami.  
> \- Kyouko is a student at Yokai Academy as well and part of the canon gang.  
> \- Male characters of the manga/anime do not exist in this story or, in a few cases like Tsukune(Tsukki in this story), are futanaris like everyone else.  
> \- Kokoa and Kyouko are in the same class as the canon gang. Kahlua and Akua are both in the third year class, together with San, Deshiko, Keito and Lilith - normal human size. (Because I like her)  
> \- Akua is the leader of the Public Safety Commission and Deshiko and Keito are her secritaries/cum-dumps.  
> \- San's friend Marin is her loyal sex pet and lives with her in her room.  
> \- All teacher's have been informed of the gang's antics by Ruby and, after a 'sizeable' donation by the Shuzen Matriarchs have accepted to ignore any sexual activites commited by them; unless being invited of course. ;)  
> \- Any characters that are dead or otherwise hindered from being introduced to the gang + look decent enough are gonna be alive and part of the school instead and thus fucked at some point or another. (Like Routier or Jasmine)

Akua was a patient woman. At least normally she would be considered such, right now though she was in desperate need of someone who she could have sex with and everybody who knows her, knows when it comes to sex she doesn't waste time and makes no jokes. Her problem was, that her two mothers, Akasha and Gyokuro were on a trip to discuss treaties and strengthen their family's status and conveniently took Kahlua with them; because she begged for hours on end to be able to see the sights of the places they were going to visit. Moka and Kokoa on the other hand were training right now and thus keeping her from living out her nymphomaniac-tendencies. Though everyone in her family could be called a nymphomaniac without a doubt, Akua craved sex so much that she would be worthy of the title nympho-queen if it existed. The raven-haired beauty couldn't even last more than a few hours without some kind of sexual relieve, before she got aggressive. 

Which leads to our dear Akua, dressed in a very short blue skirt and a white tank top, furiously pacing in Moka's room, waiting for her two youngest siblings to conclude their training and give her the sexy sister time she wants. Though the bit of patience she had been able to muster was dwindling fast, it wouldn't be long before...

"I can't take it! I've been waiting for over an hour already and they're still not finished. I need some of that stinky odor of Moka-chan's feet in my nose damn it!"

As much as Akua Shuzen prided herself with being a level-headed and calm person in general, when it came to her pleasure - or better yet, lack thereof - all her patience left her at a rate rivaling that of Kokoa losing her temper. She really needed something to relieve her pent up lust and started to look around the room for something that could help her with that. To her luck she found a pair of worn socks in Moka's laundry basket. She remembered these socks as the pair Moka had worn last week. She had told her, she had worn them for over three days straight, through training and all and they were reeking of sweat. Not being able to hold herself back, she pressed them against her nose and took a big whiff of their pungent scent.

"Oh god yes! It smells like heaven." Akua moaned into the socks as she smelled them, their putrid stench tingling her senses and sending a pleasure-filled shiver down her spine.

"At least I have something to kill the time while I wait, with this."

Akua pulled her skirt up and slid her white panties to the side, revealing her already hardening member and her moist slit. She sat on the bed and placed her right hand on her dick to stroke it, while continuing to sniff Moka's socks.

"This is the stench of Moka-chan's sweaty socks. It smells so good my dick is as hard as a rock already, although I barely even touched it yet. Maybe I'll be able to get a taste of those delicious toes from these socks." After saying this Akua took one of the socks in her mouth and began sucking on it, wanting to taste Moka's foot sweat on her taste buds. She felt her lust increasing greatly, with the fragrance and taste of her little sister's feet driving her on.

'I am losing myself in Moka-chan's scent and flavor. It feels so much better than when I usually masturbate. If this is what a pair of her socks can do to me when I'm this horny, the real Moka-chan would have me cumming in a matter of seconds. I am so going to take these with me, in case I can't get the others to help me relieve my stress, again.' The top assassin could barely believe how horny she was, smelling someone's socks alone, normally not being enough to drive her this crazy.

The eldest of the Shuzen siblings was stroking her cock like no tomorrow and leaking pre-cum in spades from both her pussy and dick. She was staining Moka's bed sheets so much, it looked like she had peed on them, while our masturbating beauty made an ahegao-face, that could have come right out of a hentai movie; her tongue sticking out, with her saliva trickling down her chin and her eyes glazed over and rolled back into her head.

"Oh fuck, it feels and tastes so good! Why can't Moka-chan and Kokoa show up already, I'm dying to stick my fat cock in Kokoa's tight cunt, while I suck on Moka-chan's deliciously sweaty toes" Akua slurred around Moka's sock in her daze.

Akua was rubbing her dick with fervor and started to plunge her left index and middle finger into her snatch, hoping to feel at least a fraction of the pleasure, she knew her sisters could provide her if they were here.

'OH GOD I'M GOING TO CUM, I'M GOING TO STAIN MOKA-CHAN'S ROOM WITH MY COCK-MILK, WHILE I'M SUCKING AND SMELLING HER OLD AND WORN TRAINING SOCKS FROM LAST WEEK!' The ravenette thought in her pleasure-addled mind, as she felt her incoming ejaculation pressing against the insides of her cock and pussy.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" An indignant voice echoed through the halls, after the room's door had been opened.

"I'M CUMMING!" Not even noticing the previous outburst, Akua screamed her own exclamation into the heavens; followed by her white sperm shooting out of her dick in big shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is very short, but later chapters will be a bit longer since this one was more like a prologue to the sex scene in chapter two.


	2. Sisterly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Akua's alone time in the last chapter, her sisters, Moka and Kokoa join the frey and eagerly help their sister with her aching cock and feet-deprived face.

Akua came just the moment Moka and Kokoa entered the room and splashed her huge load on the floor, right in front of both of her sisters. She was so intoxicated from her sister's smelly socks' stench, she didn't even notice the door being opened or people standing in the door-frame, instead opting to stroke the last remnants of her seed out of her still erect member. While the two youngest Shuzen daughters were watching their sister coming down from her orgasmic high, their bodies decided it was time for a bit of sisterly bonding and their erections were straining against the undergarments they wore.

“I should've locked the door.” Moka said, trying to play the situation cool, while also hoping to get her sister to owe her one in the future. ”I'm just glad the floor is laminate, otherwise I would have serious trouble cleaning this mess up.” Hearing this Akua finally realised she wasn't the only person in the room anymore and promptly sat upright, placing Moka's socks beside her. It wouldn't do to talk to her sisters with a sock in her mouth, no matter how great they might taste. 

“Moka-chan, Kokoa! I didn't even notice you.” Akua exclaimed with a blush. Said blush not coming about from being caught masturbating, but from not noticing someone entering, due to her pleasure addled mind and having that scraping at her pride as an assassin. Her embarrassment quickly disappeared, though, seeing the bulges in her younger relatives' tight hot pants. The Shuzen family really liked hot pants. They allowed you to move nearly unrestricted in combat and were quite sexy as well, especially in this kind of situation. “I promise that I'll take responsibility for the mess I've made and I will make it up to you, but in my defense I had to wait here for about one and a half hours for you two to arrive.”

“Well, I guess since you offered to do the work and we did let you wait, I can let this slide. I hope you don't mind me using the favor right now?” Moka said smirking, secretly pleased to get her, normally stoic and disciplined, sister to do her bidding so easily. She didn't wait for an answer to her question and pulled her pants down, right after finishing her sentence. Moka's erect member stood just as proudly as its wielder with a length of 33 cm, the tip only not entering the valley of her DD-cups, because of the white top covering her upper body.

“Nee-sama, you're okay with me joining in, aren't you? My cock's going to kill me otherwise, my pants sure as hell won't make it much longer.” The till now silent Kokoa threw in, hoping for an opportunity to satisfy her raging boner, which she swore got even harder after witnessing Moka releasing her rod. Her big sister answered her plea with an “Of course, I'm okay with you joining, why would you even ask such a silly question? The more, the merrier and what kind of sister would I be, if I excluded you from this, although it is obvious that you could use a relieve really badly.", thus enabling Kokoa to relax and release her cock, which to this point strained against her pants and threatened to rip them apart any moment. Although Kokoa had the smallest penis in her family, she would still be viewed as gifted, with a length of roughly 24 cm.

While Kokoa was thanking god for finally being able to let loose, Moka was already naked, save for her socks and stalking on-wards to the person, who was the target of her sexual desire at that moment, enticingly swaying her hips. The aforementioned vampire was busying herself with stopping drool from leaking out of her mouth, while gleefully awaiting the passion, that was about to ensue. As Moka got closer to their older sibling, Kokoa came back to land of the living, quickly discarding the rest of her clothing and following her self appointed idol and role-model, though not without bringing her worn ankle socks along. It was hard to believe them to be sisters sometimes. While Moka's cock was swaying to and fro rhythmically, almost hypnotically in tandem with her hip movements, a reflection of her calm and graceful character, Kokoa's dick was bouncing up and down and swinging like mad with her jog-like approach, perfectly mirroring her energetic and fierce personality and almost seeming like a happy dog wagging it's tail. 

Though they were very different in their approach, Akua was nonetheless entranced by both of their beautiful bodies and silently cursing the mansion's rooms for being so big, lengthening the time she needed to endure this torturesly teasing sight of her sisters' forms before her. For her it was happening in slow-motion, the swaying cocks, demanding to be pleasured by her and the bouncing breasts, almost begging for attention. Those delicious treats, glistening with sweat, left over from her sisters' training, moving in their own rhythm and drawing the oldest of the Shuzen sisters in. If that wasn't enough to drive Akua crazy, her little Kokoa even brought a present for her in the form of the, in her opinion, best friend of her foot enthusiastic family, socks; besides actual feet, of course. Akua could feel her pussy wettening the bed with its juices and her cock was twitching in anticipation so much, she feared she would cum the moment her siblings reached her. Everyone in her family knew, when she wants sex, she becomes a real slut and Moka loved to play with her and tease her every chance she got, when it came to this.

Moka stopped right in front of her sister, their dicks touching. Though her fear of ejaculating at that moment didn't come to pass, the sensation of having her beloved sister's huge member rubbing against her own, 26 cm long, pole forced a loud and drawn out moan from Akua's lips. "Oh god yes, Moka-chan your cock feels so good rubbing against mine." The silver haired vampire only smirked and continued to press her and her sister's rods together, all the while moistening their meat with the cum, that still clung to Akua's dick from her earlier masturbation.

Kokoa, who in the meantime positioned herself on the bed beside her oldest sibling, began kneading Akua's right breast and whispered in her ear. " You really are a slut nee-san. You want nee-sama's fat cock in your wet cunt, don't you?" Her Imouto's words spurning her desire on, Akua kissed the young red-head, their tongues swirling around each other and saliva trailing down their chins. Kokoa pushed Akua down and placed herself on top of her, resulting in their B-cups being pressed against each other and their hardened nipples rubbing together, without ever interrupting their lip-lock. Kokoa was rubbing her vagina along the ravenette's length, mixing their juices together and, breaking away from the kiss, placed her socks under Akua's nose. "Smell them nee-san, I want to see you sniffing my socks like there's no tomorrow!" Kokoa exclaimed, while taking the socks Akua had previously discarded and doing to them, what she ordered her sister to do to her own. While her sisters were enjoying the intoxicating stench of sweaty socks, Moka slid her cock inside the Shuzen's top assassin, eliciting another moan from her and decided to treat herself to Akua's stinky soles, pressing them on her face and deeply inhaling their pungent scent. As Moka fucked her older sister's snatch, Kokoa positioned Akua's dick at her entrance, slowly inserting her sibling's member into her cunt and starting to ride her fellow vampire.

“Fuck yes, Akua nee-san's pussy is so tight, it's sucking me in so hard I'm going to cum soon. And her feet, they smell so good, it's such a great sensation every time we do this.” As Moka was thinking this, Kokoa put her left foot in Akua's face, her sister, understanding the unspoken command, beginning to suck on her big toe and savoring its salty taste. The three vampires were moaning loudly as they indulged in their incestous passion. Moka's cock penetrating Akua's slit and worshiping her feet, alternating between smelling and licking them or rubbing them against her breasts, Kokoa using Akua's member to satisfy her greedy cunt, while having her left foot pleasured by her oldest sister's experienced tongue and sniffing Moka's used foot wear and Akua herself being in sex heaven from the combined stimuli of having her vagina filled to the brim, her dick being stuffed in her youngest sister's vaginal cavern, having her feet worshiped and smelling, as well as tasting the sweat of Kokoa's feet.

Not wanting to let the ravenette jump over the edge too soon, Moka gently let Akua's feet go, feeling them close around her hip and reached for Kokoa's erection, bouncing up and down with every thrust she made. As the silver haired beauty's slender fingers encompassed the fiery red-heads piece of meat, the youngest of the Shuzen family's eyes widened and she looked back, to see the smiling face of her sister drawing closer, until her lips felt the sensation of being kissed. The sisters were a truly arousing sight, their hot bodies a menagerie of perfectly timed and positioned acts of carnal origin and prove of great experience in the field of sexual intercourse. 

“Oh god, I'm melting! It feels so great, I am going to cum soon!” These words left Akua's mouth the same instance her sisters sped up their work, indicating that both of them were in the same boat. “I'M CUMMING!!!” all three screamed as they released their loads in orgasmic delight. Moka and Akua filling the cunts of the oldest and youngest Shuzen daughter respectively and Kokoa shooting her semen right in the Black Devil's face, a few spurts landing directly in her eagerly waiting mouth. After coming down from their highs, both Moka and Kokoa lay beside Akua and started to lick the cum from her face, the assassin/sex addict enjoying the feeling of her sisters' wet tongues on her skin and at the same time tasting her own portion of white deliciousness in her oral orifice. 

“That was great; and judging by your still standing erections, I'm not the only one up for the second round, am I?” The second youngest of the group said, while she poised herself in a sitting position. “I am all for a second round.” Kokoa proclaimed, as she, too sat upright. A vocal confirmation on Akua's part wasn't necessary, as she propped herself up on her arms and held her feet in front of the red-head. Taking that as the sign to start the others sprang into action, Kokoa starting to smell her sibling's left foot and taking the other in her mouth, while simultaneously jerking the black haired beauty off. Moka was rubbing her still socked feet along her younger relative's length, sometimes clenching her toes around its tip and at the same time pushing said vampire's right foot in her pussy, using it as a make-shift dildo. Taking her socks from Kokoa, she inhaled her own sweaty foot scent, the strong smell tingling her nostrils and sending a pleasurable shudder through her body.

Kokoa relished the ecstasy of moving her tongue around and in-between the tasty toes of her sister and having their addicting aroma waft into her nose, while pushing her own foot half-way inside her other relative's slit, feeling the wet insides clenching around her toes and having the fabric of Moka's socks scraping against her dick's skin. Akua removed the red-head's hand from her rod momentarily, since she saw how much her younger sister enjoyed the feeling of socks on her cock. Akua, wanting to experience something similar, took one of Kokoa's socks - which she still had firmly grasped in her hand from their first round of love-making and were currently stuffed underneath her nose - and pulled it over her member, covering about ¾ of it, before she let the previously removed hand continue its work. She wouldn't say it was better than the naked flesh, but it definitely was on equal terms, concerning the pleasure she received.

Wanting to have her meat pole stimulated too, Moka put Kokoa's currently unoccupied foot on it, knowing her sister would catch on the moment it happened. And catch on she did, Kokoa mimicked the silver haired Shinso's foot movements and performed her own version of the skillful display of how to use your foot to please a cook. The Shuzen family didn't need many words while having sex, they did it so often, they already knew what to do or simply did what they wanted, in full knowledge of the other's non-vocal agreement. It had its perks to generally have the same tastes and fetishes and everyone of them took full advantage of it. The result was a display of carnal desire, devoid of sound beside the wet squishing noises of their cunts being penetrated, the lapping of tongues on feet, coupled with the occasional inhale and the moans echoing throughout the room and beyond. 

Kokoa was the first of the trio to voice her incoming climax. “Ah, yes! God it feels so good nee-sama, I'll be at the end of the rope soon!” next in line was Moka, having both her pussy and dick stimulated at once, taking its toll. “Kokoa, don't stop! No matter what you do, don't you dare stop~!” Her voice sounded more like a slur, as she demanded her younger sibling to continue her ministrations. Akua, being close to the edge herself now, shouted:”Pump my cock harder, Kokoa! Let this sex craving slut shoot her load inside your sock. I'm going to cum~!” Though her tone of voice was less slurred than Moka's, she made up for that with exclaiming her demand as a combination of moaning and screaming. 

Mere moments after Akua had voiced her desire to Kokoa, she saw the young vampire cumming, releasing large globs of seed, which landed on her face and breasts, similar to what happened to the ravenette herself a while ago. The little, darkened patch of Moka's bed sheets, wet from the red-head's love juices, grew bigger as she let her vaginal release flow. Seeing her little sister covering her own face in the deliciousness that was sperm, pushed Moka over the edge and she climaxed all over her upper body, as well as Kokoa's foot, nearly imitating her sibling's actions. The “Kuro Akuma” couldn't hold herself back anymore, too. Watching the glorious sight of her sisters cumming in front of her, forced the assassin to dampen the sheets with her juices and fill her sister's sock with cum, the first few spurts having so much force behind them, they shot straight through the fabric and landed on her covered rod and Kokoa's hand, while the rest was still enough to create a sizable sphere filled with dick-cream. Her mind still a bit clouded from euphoria, the twin-tailed red-head took her sock from Akua's member and sucked the cum through the sock material, relishing in the taste of seed mixed with her own foot sweat filling her oral cavern. Meanwhile Moka was sucking and licking the toes, which just before, had penetrated her sacred place. The second youngest family member moaned as she tasted the flavor of her own pussy juice coupled with the aroma of her sibling's stinky toes. Akua, having her treat stolen from her red-headed sister, decided to take compensation in form of Kokoa's meat pole and was sucking the last remnants of sperm out of the fleshy lolly-pop. 

”That. Was. Fantastic!” The most energetic of the three proclaimed, her sisters showing their agreement through silent smiles and cuddling together. Kissing and fondling each other, they slowly drifted into slumber, already imagining what their escapades would bring tomorrow, since they planned to celebrate the return of their family members with a bang, or banging if they had anything to say about it.


	3. A Typical Morning for Shuzens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Akua gets send off with cleaning duty, Moka and Kokoa get some alone-time in the shower; creating their very own, very special shower for themselves.
> 
> Contains: Futa (of course), Foot Fetish (Of course) and finally, making its first appearance in this story, watersports - lots of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. I can't believe I took as long as I did with this chapter. I mean, I started it, wrote over a handful of other things and took huge breaks as well; all of which resulted in this fucker needing about 2 years to actually be finished - although I only needed to add a few hundred words!
> 
> I hope that, despite being as short as it is, this chapter will be somewhat worth the wait and that you'll enjoy it. :)

The next morning our three vampire beauties were still cuddled together as Moka stirred awake, her face immediately turning into a frown the moment she felt her skin being sticky with sweat and cum. That was the only thing she didn't like about sex, the clean-up afterwards. It was boring and kept one from doing more important things. Luckily her sister Akua had to clean the room, therefore leaving Moka with only having to wash her body. Wanting to do just that, the silver-haired Shinso vampire stood up, simultaneously jolting her siblings awake with the movement.

“Wha...? Is it morning already?” The red-head of the trio yawned out tiredly while slowly looking around aimlessly, clearly showing that she definitely wasn't a morning-person.

“Kokoa, I know you don't like to stand up early, but we need to in order for us to have enough time for our morning routine and washing ourselves before our Kaa-sans and sister return.” Moka reasoned with the sleepy-head, wanting to look presentable for her family, when they arrived back home.

“Moka-chan is right, Kokoa. You don't want to look dirty in front of our mothers, do you?” The oldest told her sister, not wanting to welcome her parents back home, while looking messy. They will certainly look messy when they're finished with their welcoming program, but that didn't mean their family wasn't deserving of their best behavior, including an acceptable appearance upon their arrival.

“If you say so, Akua-nee-san.” Kokoa relented with a sigh. “At least you are the one that has to clean up this mess and not me.” The red-haired girl added with a smirk.

“I know, I know. You don't have to rub it in. You two go and get ready, while I do my job.” Though it annoyed her to have to do all the work, Akua proved to have a level head in all situations; well except those of sexual origin as proven by the activities the day prior.

“You heard her. Come, so we can take a shower together, Kokoa.” Moka said, as the youngest Shuzen's mood brightened considerably at the prospect of probably being able to wash the flawless body of her older sibling.

While her sisters went into the bathroom, conveniently attached to Moka's private chamber, Akua left to get the utensils needed for washing away any residues of their passion-filled night.

After entering the shower, big enough to easily fit three or four people, Moka lightly pressed her younger relative against the wall and began gently stroking the red-head's flaccid member. A quiet moan left Kokoa's mouth, before she said: ”Not that I mind you doing this, but I thought we needed to get clean and I don't think doing this will help us in achieving that.”, after which she promptly continued moaning in pleasure, her dick now standing at full mast and getting pumped by the silverette.

“Well, since you seemed to still be tired, I was thinking of helping you to get to be your energetic self a bit faster.” Moka whispered into the pig-tailed girl's ear, a mischievous grin playing across her features. “I also recall saying we needed time for our morning routine plus washing ourselves. You don't want to tell me that after all these years, you don't view our intimate moments in the morning as routine, do you? And it's not like we can't get cleaned-up when we're finished.” The girl added with a mock-hurt expression on her face.

Kokoa, believing her personal idol to be right and not wanting that pleasurable feeling on her cock to end just yet, played along and took her sister's majestically big meat-pole in her right hand and mimicked the silver-haired girl's actions. Both girls moaned in appreciation of the other rubbing their delicate fingers up and down on their respective members, pumping the luscious flesh with fervor. It wasn't long after they began their little play, that both felt a pressure in their loins. Knowing that the stimulation they had received until now was neither enough to warrant an ejaculation nor a reason for them to feel something trying to force its way out of their pussies, it was obvious to them what kind of pressure it was, they were feeling. Rubbing their respective thighs together, was all it took for the other to understand, they were in the same boat. Quickly getting on her knees, Moka told her sister to let it all out and was not disappointed, as she felt the golden liquid running down her body and opened her mouth, so she could gulp down the delicious treat. Not wanting to let the pleasure on her cock seize, the red-haired girl started to jerk her rod herself, before looking downward onto her big sister showering her lovely body with the red-head's liquid gold. While Kokoa was emptying her bowels and massaging her dick, the sensations of pissing and rubbing her member coupled with the erotic sight of her nee-sama greedily drinking down every drop she could and the rest hitting her skin, was too much for her to bear and her cock released the seed, which had built up over her sister's hand-job and her own ministrations. The sperm flew into the air for a moment, before falling on top of the silverette's body, leaving her wet with urine and cum, both originating from the red-head's respective genitals.

Her legs, weakened from her orgasmic high, gave out on her and Kokoa slumped to the ground. Her sister on the other hand did the opposite and stood back up, readying herself to spread her pee all over the dumbly smiling and twitching figure, that was her sister. “Come on, take it all! I want to see how much you enjoy my piss hitting your face and entering your mouth!” Moka commanded the younger girl, as she let her liquid gold flow. The feeling of something wet hitting her cheek, woke the red-head from her orgasmic slumber and she dutifully began drinking the fluids, that were leaving her sibling's urethrae. Kokoa's hair, dampened by the silver-haired girl's piss, clung to her face and upper body, similar to how Moka's did to her own. Turned on by watching her sister quenching her thirst with her bodily fluids, the second youngest of the Shuzen family continued where Kokoa stopped and pumped her huge rod. The silver-haired bombshell of a woman was jerking herself off with both hands when Kokoa decided to get her drink directly from the source, pressing her face in her sister's groin and slurping on her cunt. Having her sister lapping at her crotch while she was pumping her meat-pole was enough stimulation to push Moka over the edge and caused her to paint the shower's walls white.

Feeling her legs struggling to keep her upright, the silverette used her arms to stabilize herself, pressing them against the wall in front of her. Said appendages were quickly introduced to something else as a means to help their wielder keeping her balance. They were now placed around the neck of the girl, who had just stood up and was currently planting her lips against those of her older sibling. Opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, Moka could taste her own piss entering her oral cavern, thanks to her sister keeping some of it to share with its donor. Both girls relished in having their urine coated bodies pressed against each-other. Their breasts and cocks rubbing against the other's respective body parts, causing them to regain their lust in no time and their glistening bodies to shiver in delight at the sensations they were receiving. Moka, taking the initiative, maneuvered both of the vampires' bodies to the ground, before she moved herself even lower. The silver-haired girl's face was mere centimeters apart from her sister's raging boner and she could see it twitching in anticipation at what was to come. Not wanting to waste any time, Moka placed her luscious breasts around the twitching meat and promptly began massaging Kokoa's dick. While her big sister was bestowing a glorious boob-job upon her rod, the red-head sank to the ground completely in an attempt to enjoy it as much as she could, since she thought seeing her precious nee-sama like this would send her over the edge in a heartbeat – the fact that their combined pee was a great lubricant didn't help in this situation.

Kokoa really loved her nee-sama's tit-jobs. Moka just had so silky, soft skin and her breasts' flesh gliding up and down on her cock always made her ecstatic. Instead of simply reveling in her older sister's treatment, the red-haired vampire decided to give something in return for the pleasure that she was gifted with by her silverette sibling. Drawing her legs closer to her body, Moka following the movement without ever disrupting her ministrations, Kokoa moved her feet near her sister's head before placing them on her face. The pleasured moan that escaped the older girl at the combined smell of her own piss and Kokoa's foot sweat, told the pig-tailed girl that her actions were being appreciated and, assuming her sister wouldn't say no to taking things a little bit further, lightly moved her right foot downward and let her toes rest on Moka's delicate lips. Upon feeling her younger sibling placing the aforementioned digits on her lips, the silverette eagerly enveloped the big and second ones with her mouth and began lapping at and in-between the delicious, sweat and piss covered lollipops that were the energetic red-head's toes.

Moka was in pure bliss. With her younger sister's tasty toes being lapped at by her greedy tongue and the red-head's rock-hard member firmly lodged between the silverette's soft mounds; the Shinso was not only aiding in Kokoa's quest for release, but also drawing closer and closer to her own orgasm in leaps with every passing moment. Wanting to fasten the pace at which she was nearing climax even further, Moka began to let her legs spread further and further, until her needy crotch was touching the ground. Dragging her own dick along the wet floor, still covered in a thin, yet warm and cozy sheen of both vampiresses' golden juice; both girls now had their meatpoles being pleasured. With the pletora of different treats showered upon her throbbing cock, Moka couldn't hold it in any longer and shot a big load directly at Kokoa's bottom. With how both girls were positioned, the silver-haired girl's sperm flew straight against the red-head's quivering pussy; coincedentally making said vampiress orgasm as well, her load being shot at the older one's face and coating both it and Kokoa's own feet in white gold.

Still reveling in the after-glow, Moka eagerly scooped up as much of her cum as she could from Kokoa's snatch - delightedly noting the pee mixed in; and lapped everything up like a woman moments away from dying of thirst. Kokoa on the other hand, after shivering at her idol's touch, began devotedly licking up her ejaculation off of Moka's face after the silverette had finished her own meal. To top everything off, they both proceeded to lick the last remnants of semen off the red-head's feet, closing their private 'pre-shower' playtime off with a satisfied “Ahh~!” each.

 

“Okay, as much as I want to continue, we need to wash up now unfortunately.” Moka told her sibling in an obviously disappointed tone, clearly still seeking even more pleasure.

“What?! We're both still hard as rocks, how can you say that we should stop?” Kokoa asked in clear confusion over why her Nee-Sama would ever willingly keep herself from the satisfaction she cleraly wanted and deserved.

“Kokoa, we don't have all day to get cleaned up. Our Kaa-Sans are going to return in an hour or so at most; and you wouldn't want to miss greeting them by being stuck in the shower, would you? Not to mention that we need to keep some of our cum for them as well. God forbid our family comes home and there isn't any semen left to be stuffed into their sex-deprived holes.” Moka calmly answers, though her own impatience and lust were still easily audible.

“Alright, I guess Akua-nee-san would have become suspicious if we had continued anyway.” The red-haired vampire relented, her own displeasure at having to wait an hour before she could stuff her cock into something again showing just as clearly as her sister's.

"Speaking of her, you think she's done cleaning my room? Even with us having some fun before our actual, non-golden shower, we did make quite the mess yesterday." The Shinso vampiress asked in interest, momentarilly managing to put her lust into the back of her head. All she received was a shrug from her sister though; followed by Kokoa grumbling something along the lines of 'Akua-nee-san probably just jerked off again.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This most likely seems very strange to mention after taking years for a single chapter, but if anyone is interested, I am offering a single story commission slot. 5$ per 1000 words, with 1 week as a dealine for each 1000 words you want.  
> I simply want to try it out and see if it'S something for me or not.
> 
> What I do:
> 
> Foot Fetish  
> Futanari  
> Watersports  
> Lolicon/shotacon (anything is fair game, anything)  
> Non-con/Rape  
> Bestiality  
> Furry/Anthro  
> Exhibitionism  
> Hyper-Genitals  
> Giantess (Gentle and cruel, but with cruel as preference)  
> Vore (only giantess-related, no same-size vore)  
> Gore  
> Inflation/Body Contortions (even dicks going THROUGH bodies)  
> Rule 63/Genderbending  
> OCs (only if you can provide references)  
> Straight  
> Yuri/Lesbian (preferred)  
> Reader Involvement (1st, 2nd person view and x Reader)
> 
> What I don't do:
> 
> Gay  
> Scat  
> Fart  
> Diaper  
> Adult Baby  
> Extreme muscles  
> Weight-Gain  
> Vomit
> 
> If there's any fetish you'd like me to write about, that I haven't mentioned in either of these lists; feel free to ask me about it and I'll see what I can do for you.


End file.
